injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 4
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 4 (Released April 24, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 10 (Digital Release March 19, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 11 (Digital Release March 26, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 12 (Digital Release April 2, 2013) Summary Chapter 10 Superman confronts Batman on his home turf. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes turn their attention to a potential adversary from under the sea... Chapter 11 While Superman confronts Batman, the rest of the JLA take on their old ally, Aquaman. But the Lord of Atlantis isn't about to bow to anyone. He's ready to bring forth his own dreadful weapon of destruction. Chapter 12 The Justice League's battle with Aquaman and his undersea forces comes to its shocking conclusion. Will Atlantis be able to maintain its neutrality in Superman's new world order? Recap Chapter 10 Nightwing and Robin are sparring in the Batcave, with Nightwing having bested Robin and chiding him trying to go for a killing blow and failing to mind his legs. Nightwing briefly turns his back on Damian while telling him some criminals deserve second chances and they can't have them if Damian keeps going for lethal blows, allowing the younger man to throw one of his kali sticks at Nightwing's head- only for Superman to suddenly appear and catch it. Robin is shocked by the Man of Steel's sudden appearance while Nightwing is unfazed by Damian's sneak attack. Superman asks if Batman is in and Nightwing tells him he's on his computer while Damian warns him he's being 'broodier' than usual. Superman starts to head further down into the cave when Damian suddenly thanks him for his execution of the Joker. Superman then asks Nightwing to take Robin and give him and Batman some privacy. Though confused, Dick agrees. Superman confronts Batman at the Batcomputer, demanding to know why he wasn't there to help him find his parents. Batman only tells him he needs to stop what he is doing. Shocked, Superman proclaims he is saving lives and bringing dictators to justice, but Batman tells him he is scaring people. Superman suddenly lashes out, ripping off the Dark Knight's cowl with a scream of "GOOD!" Superman rants about how they should be scared, too scared to hurt each other, and how he learned that from Batman. Bruce tries to say something but Superman goes on, saying he would be doing exactly what he is doing now if he had his abilities. Bruce reminds Clark that he killed a man, but Clark is quick to remind Bruce of all the times he let the Joker live, condemning more innocent lives. He asks him if he ever felt guilty or responsible. Bruce admits he did, every time. He tries to remind Clark that they don't get to decide who lives and who dies, but Superman justifies that one death saved millions of lives. Batman tells him that's how justification works, but soon the line of right and wrong will blur as he continues to justify his actions. The scene shifts to a whaling operation off the coast of Japan, where an enraged Aquaman is consoling an injured whale. Infuriated, he tips the ship over to save the whales and a crewmen sends a distress call. Cyborg intercepts it and calls for all fliers to head there and help. Green Lantern, Shazam, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman answer the call and soon learn it is not an attack from a country ignoring Superman's ceasefire. Aquaman rises up from the seas with an Atlantean fleet and attacks the ship, denting the hull with a single punch and threatening a crewmen who fell overboard, begging for his life. Wonder Woman tries to appease to Arthur but he refuses to heed Superman's ceasefire, claiming it is his duty to protect the seas and all that inhabit them. Wonder Woman calmly tries to talk the situation out with Aquaman, but as she begins to approach him, she is shot in the face by one of his soldiers. Aquaman angrily reprimands the soldier, but as he goes to check on Diana, she backhands him aside, infuriated and declaring she is sick of words, with her and the rest of the League advancing on Arthur's forces. Chapter 11 Bleeding and unconscious, Aquaman is awakened by the whales he saved and promptly grabs Wonder Woman just as she is giving orders to the rest of the League as they face Aquaman's Atlantean fleet, dragging her under water to battle her. Back at the Batcave, Superman accuses Batman of being angry at him for killing the Joker, thus taking away from him his nemesis and that he is in the cave mourning the Joker, not Metropolis. Batman denies this, but Superman then asks why he didn't stop him sooner. His eyes burning red, he demands to know why Batman let the Joker do this to him. Back at the Pacific Ocean, Wonder Woman grapples with Aquaman under water before Shazam intervenes and pulls Aquaman into the air. Holding him by his collar, he demands Aquaman to call off his forces and retreat, saying he is outmatched. Aquaman disagrees while behind the two, a sudden massive tidal wave rises in the distance. In the Batcave, Superman tells Batman that he can't understand what the Joker took from him, the new life he and Lois were about to make with their child, and more so, Superman feels even more alone now as the true Last Son of Krypton. Superman then accuses Bruce of not consoling Dick and Damian for the friends they lost in Metropolis and then asks him what his excuse for not being a father is. Enraged, Batman punches Superman across the jaw, though fails to even faze the Man of Steel. Shazam is unnerved when he sees Aquaman's army retreating, while Green Lantern and Hawkgirl see the tsunami but Hakwgirl notices there is something beyond it. When Shazam asks Aquaman what it is, Aquaman reminds him that he already knows what it is thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon. Shocked and in disbelief, Billy refuses to believe it at first until Aquaman reminds him of the company they keep and of Billy's own origins. Back in the cave, Superman demands to see Batman's hand and uses his x-ray vision to see a hairline fracture on one of his fingers, advising him not to punch anything for a few weeks so it can heal. An alarm suddenly goes off, and Batman and Superman learn of the situation in the Pacific Ocean between Aquaman and the League. Superman starts to leave but Batman stops him. Removing his cowl, Bruce tries to remind Clark that he's a better man than he is and that he can't use his abilities to put himself above everyone else. Superman asks Bruce to come with him, but the Dark Knight sadly refuses. Without another word, Superman turns his back to Batman and begins to leave the cave. On his way he bumps into Alfred, who offers "Master Kent" some tea. Superman kindly refuses and reminds Alfred he does not have to call him master. Alfred dryly replies, "Good. Let's remember that." Back at the Pacific Ocean, Wonder Woman has Green Lantern protect the ships from the tidal wave while Shazam lets Aquaman go. Hawkgirl spots what she thinks is mountains rising from the seas but Shazam corrects her as massive tentacles rise from the waters. Wonder Woman realizes they're now facing the kraken as the beast easily swats them all aside. Chapter 12 As the Justice League fight a losing battle against the kraken, Batman accesses both the Justice League communications and the Atlanteans, warning Aquaman of Superman's imminent approach and tells him to stop his attack on the League. Superman arrives seconds later, flying through one of the kraken's tentacles to get to Arthur, grabbing him by his neck and demanding he call the beast off. Aquaman reluctantly does and the League rises out of the ocean with survivors. Superman reminds Aquaman of his worldwide ceasefire but Aquaman reminds him that his voice does not reach the ocean's depths. Aquaman starts to speak of Superman ruling the surface world but the Man of Steel proclaims he doesn't want to rule, only protect. Aquaman knows of Metropolis's destruction but refuses to let Superman rule Atlantis. Despite Batman pleading with Aquaman not to provoke him, Arthur goes on about how Superman's rule is coming whether he knows it or not, but the seas will belong to him alone. Just then, Wonder Woman rushes over to tell Superman that several Atlantean fleets are rising around several major ports around the world. When Superman demands answers from Aquaman, Arthur reminds Superman that the surface world lives around the seas and that he is not a world leader who can be bullied into submission. Declaring this a show of strength, Aquaman orders the League to leave. Batman calls Arthur an idiot over their communicator, saying Superman will not respond to ultimatums. Superman suddenly flies off, much to Wonder Woman's confusion, thinking he is backing down. Superman says he is not, and orders her, Shazam and Green Lantern with him. When they ask where they're going, Superman responds that since Aquaman showed his strength, they will show theirs. Combining their strength with Green Lantern's constructs, Superman, Wonder Woman and Shazam lift Atlantis from its resting place deep in the Mediterranean and place it in the Sahara Desert. Batman contacts Superman as the Man of Steel observes the captured city but Superman refuses to listen to him, having been fully of aware of his contact with Arthur and has Cyborg revoke Batman's communicator access, officially kicking him out of the Justice League despite Batman's protests. After this Wonder Woman appears, saying Aquaman is ready to talk but Superman refuses to say anything else and has Diana go in his place as his diplomat. Wonder Woman and Aquaman speak on the shore of Algeria, with Aquaman agreeing to pull his forces back. Aquaman expresses shock over Superman's actions, thinking he was not capable of it. He urges Diana to steer him from this course of action but she refuses, believing it is what's best for the world. Aquaman tells her they are frightening many people and asks her to pass along a message to Superman, saying he should seek his counsel when ready. He also asks Diana to tell Clark he is sorry about Lois. Later, Wonder Woman returns to Superman to inform him of Aquaman's retreat. Superman is pleased, happy to inform Green Lantern and Shazam they can return the city where it belongs, and admits their removal of Atlantis didn't sit well with them. Wonder Woman assures him he did the right thing, though Superman is not as sure. Superman then asks Diana if Arthur said anything else. After hesitating for a split-second, Wonder Woman says he did not. Featured Characters *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin (First Appearance) *Superman *Batman *Aquaman (First Appearance) *Atlanteans (First Appearance) *Cyborg *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Shazam *Wonder Woman *Hawkgirl *Alfred Pennyworth (First Appearance) Cover Gallery Textless Injustice Comic 2.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print injustice04b.jpg|2nd Print Cover Digital injustice10.jpg|Chapter 10 injustice11.jpg|Chapter 11 injustice12.jpg|Chapter 12 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One